


Summer

by alilaro



Series: Volturi Prompts And Drabbles [7]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: I completely forgot I wrote this wtf, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilaro/pseuds/alilaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my computer today hidden in my files and realized I completely forgot to upload this because I'm an idiot. Based on much younger versions of Aro and Caius, if it isn't clear.

The rain lasts an entire day.

It’s thick and heavy from the heat. The fabric of his tunic sticks to his skin. His hair damp as it clings to his cheeks. Tiny beads of moisture hang from the ends of his powdery lashes, flung off with the slightest movements only to be replaced by another a moment later.

Aro’s lips taste like summer. Like a perfume of wild roses; of fruits, and balms that remind him of when he was a child. The leftover rain of a storm cascades down the bridge of his nose, before dripping down into open mouths.

The sun turns it’s gaze; the cruel temperature unsympathetic even against their wintry skin. Within golden warmth, light bounces off their bodies, casting bouts of brilliant light to glisten around them alongside the sweet chimes of laughter.


End file.
